


Do No Harm

by inksomniaa



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Sad, Slow Burn, fluff is at the end boys, it's happy at the end i promise, or at least happier than at the beginning, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksomniaa/pseuds/inksomniaa
Summary: Olivia Colomar is getting really fed up with all of these stupid phone calls. It seems that they're always in the morning, or when she's sleeping- yet she still goes out of her way to help Overwatch out.Maybe something good would come out of it.Or maybe it would just remind her of the old days she wished she could forget.Either way, her increasing frustration really is inevitable when she just wants to live in peace again.But then again, it was those same phone calls that brought her back to the only thing she knew anymore.And that wasn't such a bad thing.





	1. Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to my first thing I'm ever posting here! This is a little thing I wrote for NaNoWriMo- National Novel Writing Month- and it's actually pretty decent so I decided that I wanted to post it. I mean, if I suffered writing this for a month, why not share my sorrow with the world?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Just a warning, the chapters will be shorter but updates should be frequent.

It was a rainy morning in late December when Olivia Colomar was first called in to work on a search for Talon. It was no later than 3 in the morning when her phone rang out from her bedside table. At first, she ignored it. Hung up and put her phone on silent and went back to sleep for a couple minutes.

It rang again at 3:15. Olivia groaned in frustration and threw her phone into an overflowing basket of dirty laundry on the other side of the room. The headphones that sat in her drawer were taken out and used as earplugs just so Olivia could sleep.

Another phone call rang out at 3:37. Desperate people, she thought. She threw her blanket off of her pajama-clad legs and stood up, swaying slightly as she made her way over to her laundry basket and found her phone. A blocked number. Not at all surprising, as Olivia had a habit of blocking every number until knowing otherwise.

“What the fuck do you so desperately want at 3:30 in the goddamn morning?” She whispered out aggressively.

“Olivia,” The smooth voice on the other line replied. “Nice of you to finally pick up your phone. We’ve been trying to reach you for days.”

“Days my ass,” Olivia shot back. “You’ve woke me up at 3:30. Just tell me what the fuck you want so I can leave.”

“Such a nice reunion we’re having, isn’t it?” The voice hissed. “Just like you to dismiss every single thing I call you for, no matter how important.”

Recognition of the voice flashed through Olivia’s mind. “What the hell do you want, Gabriel?”

“Oh, so you do remember my name,” He replied swiftly. He paused for a moment. “Talon,” he said. “We have information that they’re rebuilt their base and we want you to help us destroy it.”

“Why would you want me Gabe? You’re not worried about me destroying you for my own personal gain?”

“On the contrary my friend,” He shot back. “You have inside information on Talon that no member of Overwatch possibly has. You’re a world class hacker, for god’s sake. We know that you can shut Talon down single handed, and that’s the kind of power we need on our side.”

Olivia sighed, holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder and pulling her purple dip-dyed hair into a ponytail and standing up from her bed again. “Why would I help you?”

She could almost hear Gabriel smile from the other line. “Because you’re lonely, Olivia. You’re desperate for human contact because you’ve lived out in the mountains alone for years now. You’re just too scared to go back to civilization because of what you did before.”

“You know perfectly fucking well that I did nothing,” Olivia spat out. “No matter how much I miss her, it does not mean I’ll willingly go back to being a hero.”

Gabriel sucked in a low breath before responding. “Olivia, I know you miss Angela. I miss her too. But it’s been 7 years now. It’s time to move on.”

“Fine. Send me the information. I’ll come to wherever the hell you are tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much, Olivia. You’re going to save our asses again.” He smoothly replied, hanging up and leaving Olivia in radio silence.

Olivia tiredly flopped down on her bed, throwing her phone across the room again. “Fuck,” she muttered. She swore to herself a while ago that she would never go with the heroes again. She wasn’t cut out to be a hero, she was just meant to be Olivia. The hacker, the girl who nobody but her friends could ever find. The girl who her parents abandoned at a young age.

Everything about her never screamed hero, never screamed villain. She she wasn’t somebody who would dedicate her Sundays to church prayers or her Tuesdays to community service. But then again, she never did any harm either. She had never intentionally tried to hurt somebody who hated her, never been one to be tempted by revenge. She was just Olivia.

And Olivia was tired. Too tired to think straight after that phone call with Gabriel Reyes. Too tired to do anything of use before she got another couple hours of sleep. But there she was, forcing herself up from her bed and walking over to her computer where Gabe had already sent her coordinates and all the information regarding the rebuilding of Talon. It was weird, to say the least, to be working against them; when she had all those years with Angela.

Angela. She stopped typing for a minute while old memories flashed through her head. The first time she saw Angela was when she walking through the halls of the Overwatch headquarters with her blonde hair tousled and messy to a point where it was perfect for the overworked doctor, wearing an old Overwatch branded t-shirt with a coffee stain on the front and very ripped jeans that looked years old. Her hands were curled around a steaming cup of coffee that was almost overflowing in the biggest mug Olivia had ever seen. Angela had obviously not been looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into Olivia, spilling her coffee everywhere. She had apologized a million times, offered to pay for a new shirt, and finally just gave Olivia her number with a promise that they’d hang out and get a new shirt and new coffee for both of them.

She shook her head. Angela was gone and she knew that, yet she kept holding on to old memories and kept analyzing their conversations they had. She kept thinking of the sex that they had, the intimacy they had shared. But all of that was dead and gone now, yet Olivia still couldn’t make herself forget or move on.

It wasn’t common at all to see Olivia being affectionate with anybody. She wasn’t repulsed by it by any means, but she wasn’t used to having that intimacy with another person when she had never had it when she was younger. Her parents had left her when she was still pretty young, and that was where it came from. Living on her own for years on end, not depending on anybody.

Olivia was too frustrated to continue trying to analyze the data that Reyes had sent her. She was too absorbed in her thoughts of Angela running through her tired brain. So the work was saved on her computer and packed away into a bag with a few other random belongings she decided she needed from her bedroom floor. Olivia yawned as she walked out to the car. She was so tired that she didn’t realize she was still in her battered sheep pajama bottoms and an old sports bra and that she had forgotten her keys until she was sitting in the drivers’ seat of her old car.

Olivia sighed and went back inside, changing her clothes quickly into tattered jeans that Angela had given her as a birthday gift and her favourite purple t-shirt with a fuzzy leather jacket. She decided to take 5 minutes and drink coffee before she left, hoping that it would prevent her from getting into a car accident.

Her old coffee maker sputtered and spat before finally coming to life with a whirr, slowly pouring out a cup of black coffee. She had a new coffee maker that actually worked, but she had lost it a couple days ago. Olivia took a sip and gagged- she had forgotten that Angela had always kept dirt in the coffee maker to prevent her from drinking too much. Coffee had always been something that she had too much of- too much to even remotely be healthy. Angela had loved coffee too, but had given away their coffee maker when they were living together so Olivia would stop. Angela eventually gave up on selling the old machine and instead decided to switch her can of coffee grounds for dirt.

Olivia sighed and threw away the dirt infused cup of coffee, standing up from the island chair and starting the search for her keys. She just wanted to leave the house now, leave all the old memories of Angela behind. She finally found the messy keychain with her million different keys on it and grabbed it, slipping it into her shoulder bag. A stray mint was in the bowl, and Olivia unwrapped it quickly. She put on her favourite pair of black boots and laced them up, walking over and setting the alarm, walking outside and locking the door. The door to her car was already open- she must have forgotten to close it on the way in again.

She threw her bag into the back seat and turned her phone on, checking the coordinates Reyes had sent her. She could tell that they were located in Dorado, a small town in the middle of Mexico. Her home town, where she hadn’t been in years; yet she still owned a small house on the outskirts of town. Sometimes she wondered why she still kept it, but she was happy this time. Olivia would at least have a place to stay outside of the Overwatch headquarters at Watchpoint Gibraltar.

The headquarters always reminded her too much of Angela. The strong antiseptic scent that was constantly wafting through the hallways, the dozens of rushed scientists in lab coats that couldn’t be bothered to take a look around or give anyone the time of day. The cleanliness was so much like her- Angela herself was always a mess, but her office was the cleanest place Olivia had ever stepped in to. She felt almost bad keeping her shoes on.

Olivia started her car, setting the radio to a station playing heavy metal so maybe she’d stay awake. She sent Gabriel a message saying that she was heading out before turning off her phone and starting to drive the familiar route to her hometown. 3 more hours that she had alone, more time to think.

Just what Olivia needed. More time to remember Angela and how she made Olivia a hero.


	2. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia recalls bits of her past.  
> She arrives in Dorado.  
> And low and behold, Reyes is being an asshole. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Angela?  
> No?  
> Well, here she is anyways!  
> Enjoy!

~~~ Twelve years ago, August ~~~

The cool August breeze came in gently through the window in Angela’s room at the Gibraltar base. Her and Angela were sitting on her bed just talking, words flowing out about whatever came into their minds.

“You never told me what you did before coming to Gibraltar.” Angela stated, her eyes staring intently into Olivia’s. She looked away, feeling uncomfortable from the sudden eye contact.

“It’s not something that I share with people.” 

“But Liv! I’m your best friend, you can’t even tell me?”

A pang went through Olivia’s stomach. Best friend. Of course. That’s all we’ll ever be. “Angela, I told you. I don’t tell people about my past. It’s over and that’s what matters, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but, I want to know what you’ve done!” Angela shifted around so she was laying on her stomach, her head in her hands and looking up at Olivia. “Come on, it’s story time!” 

Olivia sighed quietly, grabbing her pillow on the bed and hugging it to her chest. “I’m not proud of what I was, and I hope you realize that.” She took a breath and launched into the story, closing her eyes to avoid Angela’s rigid stare. “When I was younger, my parents abandoned me. Died when I was little. I don’t remember much with them except this one lake we always used to visit. But after that, I lived on my own somehow. Stayed on the streets before somebody from this organization called Los Muertos came and saw me. Knew who I was, knew that I could hack. And I sold my skills to them in order to survive. I gathered information, I did their dirty work. But that’s not the worst part of it.”  
“When I was 19, I left Los Muertos. I was tired of their games, tired of being their errand monkey. So I took whatever I could find that I could use and I left their sorry asses. But that’s when Talon found me. They were bigger and better than Los Muertos could ever hope to be, and so I went to them. They offered me work, showed me everything that they could give me. And so I accepted, decided to work for them. But what I didn’t know was that they were using my hacking skills to get information on Overwatch before they were even born. They used me, forced me to kill people I didn’t want to kill and do things that I didn’t want to do. I wasn’t able to get out until that ten year term was up- If I even tried, they would kill me on the spot. But the second I was able to leave, I did. I was 29, homeless and living on the streets again. Until Overwatch agents found me. And I knew what they stood for because of my research before, so I joined them. Joined you.”

“Oh, Liv.” Angela came over and hugged Olivia, despite her complaints. Apparently Angela knew how touch starved she was- she hadn’t been intimate with anybody for a couple years. “Olivia, none of that matters. You’re here now, we’re together. You’re okay. You’ve changed, and that’s what matters.”

~~~ Present ~~~

Her house in Dorado wasn’t any different than Olivia remembered. A small, dreary place on the very outskirts of town that was severely overgrown and in need of many restorations. It wasn’t the best place, but it was somewhere to call home. She could still see the tacky velvet curtains from the foggy windows.

Her phone rang again. Reyes had been calling her multiple times within the past hour she had been driving, and she still hadn’t picked up.

“What now, Reyes?” Olivia spat. She was still exhausted, although now she had drank 4 cups of mediocre gas station coffee.

“Perky, aren’t we?” Reyes responded.

“Very. What do you want?” She replied, pulling her bag out of the back seat and fishing out a stray jacket; pulling it over her shoulders.

“Have you figured out anything on Talon yet?”

“Reyes, I’ve spent the past 3 hours driving to Dorado. I can barely keep my eyes open and I literally just parked my fucking car. No, I don’t have anything.”

“Get on it then, Olivia. Clock’s ticking until they find out we know and relocate again. You should know what they can do.” Olivia could almost hear Reyes smirk before he hung up, leaving Olivia on her own again.

“Lovely,” she breathed out. She thought that she had gotten used to commander Reyes before, but that was before Angela. Before that beautiful angel came into her life. Olivia dropped her phone into her bag and walked up to the door, unlocking it and turning all the breakers back on from that night she thought she left for good.

She looked at the clock, sighing when she realized it was 6:54 am. Olivia didn’t care anymore. If she slept now, she’d mess up the sleep schedule she had. Even though this mission would probably kill it anyway. Plus, Reyes was already pissed at her, even though he had no right to be since he came to her for help. Hacking her way into the Talon information wouldn’t be a bad idea.

She pulled her laptop out of her bed, setting it up on the old wooden desk before starting to get to work. It wouldn’t be that hard to get into. Talon kept all their stuff in one place. The hard part would be their current location- where they would have to evacuate in order to bombard their hideout. They couldn’t let Talon rebuild- the more people they recruited, the harder it would be to keep them a secret.

So Olivia let her consciousness drift to thoughts of her old days with Amelie as she began the timeless process of hacking her way to victory.


	3. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie really loves her ramen.  
> Talon is not as stupid as they were before.  
> And surprisingly, Reyes being an asshole. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, school is starting to kick my ass. Enjoy!

~~~ Sixteen years ago, March ~~~

“Sombra!” Amelie called out, ignoring Olivia’s requests to call her Olivia outside of missions. Sombra was her alias- A damn good one too.

“What?” Olivia replied, exasperated.

“Did you eat the last of the ramen?”

Olivia laughed at the look on Amelie’s solemn face. “Chica, I always eat the last of the ramen. It’s like, the only good food they have here.”

“Yes,” Amelie replied. “I am aware. That’s why I was asking if you ate it or not. The one time I’m actually hungry and you eat the only good food for miles around.”

“Sorry, Amelie. Ramen’s gone.” Olivia replied. “But I hear that they’re making steak tonight!”

Amelie’s face somehow turned even more solemn. “I’m a vegetarian.”

“Right.” Olivia coughed, looking around awkwardly. “I’ll order more ramen. The big box this time. Multiple of them. Seems it’s the only thing people eat around here. Especially you. Widowmaker, isn’t it? I forgot that you actually work on the field.” Olivia glanced at the wall, a logo newly painted there taking her attention. She brushed it off, not knowing what it was.

Amelie let out a small smile. “You have that right.” she replied, before turning around swiftly and walking away.

~~~ Present ~~~

Talon had gotten smarter. That much was obvious.

All the traces of them on the internet were gone. Nothing left behind but a logo on their old website that seemed eerily familiar. Olivia had been searching for hours, and that’s all she found. Tears that were cried long ago were still on her face, and her wastebasket was filled with tissues. It was more than obvious that she had a breakdown. She was the best hacker on earth, so why the hell couldn’t she hack into something that she knew existed?

Her room was in ruins. The computer in front of her was shut down, she had gotten too frustrated hours ago to keep trying. She kept finding nothing but that logo- why did it seem familiar?- and eventually gave up and just let herself cry. Talon had no chance of finding somebody better than her. She was the best! Olivia knew that for sure. There were old websites that she had made years ago that still nobody but her knew about. Nobody had hacked into them. Maybe it’s just because they had no reason to- but either way, they were as secure as a prisoner in solitary confinement.

She glanced down at her phone. 2:16 pm. It had been 6 hours, and nothing had gotten done. She groaned and threw herself on to her bed, burying her face in her pillow. She barely even noticed when a few more tears escaped from her eyes. Maybe some sleep would do her some good. Maybe she’d be able to find Talon when she was more awake.

A ringtone. It rang out loudly, snapping Olivia out of her sleepy trance. Some old piano riff that Olivia had downloaded off the internet years ago. She could have sworn that she had changed her ringtone to an old Swiss song Angela had sang to her once. She reluctantly got up, the warmth of the old bed slowly seeping from her skin. She picked up her phone.

“Yes?”

“We have their coordinates. We’ve evacuated the city and we’re sending you out on a mission tomorrow with a few other people we recruited.” Gabriel said. “It’s you, Satya Vaswani, Jack Morrison, and Ana Amari. It’s a purely research mission, trying to figure out what you need to do.”

“How in the name of hell did you find anything when all I found was a logo?” Olivia snapped.

“It wasn’t on the internet, Olivia. One of Talon’s former agents sent me the coordinates.”

“Who?”

“Doesn’t matter now, although if you really need to know, it was someone by the call sign of Widowmaker. You’re meeting the other agents tomorrow at 6 sharp in the city hall. Don’t be late, Morrison is taking you all there and you know perfectly well that he’ll leave without you.” Reyes said in a monotone voice. “Sleep tonight, Olivia. You’ll need it.” He hung up without another thought, although she could have sworn she heard the concern in his voice. He left Olivia alone in her room with the lights on her laptop blinking, illuminating the dark room with a soft purple glow.

Despite everything that had happened with Amelie, or Widowmaker, Olivia still missed her. She was bossy and stubborn and way too formal for her own good, but she was a friend. The only friend Olivia had ever made at Talon. The only friend that either of them had while they were there. Amelie, she was an undercover sleeper agent- one Talon modified to be a sleeper agent but failed. She acted like she was as to not lose her job, but she knew exactly what she was doing. Olivia could tell by the second of remorse that flashed through her eyes when she shot somebody. After that confrontation, they were friends. They looked out for each other.

Olivia yawned, her vision affixed on the purple light. Her mind was racing, but she was too tired to even try to comprehend what was happening. She walked back to her bed, settling in under the pile of heavy blankets placed there. She felt her database poking at her, as it always did when she slept. It wasn’t something she had shown anyone- her database held everything near and dear to her, all the information she lovingly hacked out of confidential sites. Everybody just thought it was one of the new light up tattoos- the ones so many people got just to be with the new fads. It was a database disguised to be a tattoo. It was hidden under her skin, one that her best friend had performed on her. “Sleep,” She whispered. The database turned itself off, and Olivia started to drift off slowly. The quiet whirring of her laptop on the desk never stopped, it was more a comfort than an annoyance. Olivia had been surrounded by the most advanced technology all her life- she wasn’t about to stop now. In her sleep clouded vision, she could still faintly see the soft purple lights of her computer gently pulsing away. The lights didn’t bother her, but she could still see them as she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Eloquence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short, but I'll post chapter 5 tomorrow!

The next morning, she woke up at 5:15. It was barely enough time to get Olivia moving, she was nothing short of impossible to get moving on a short notice. She grabbed her shoulder bag and shoved her laptop and tablet into it, running to the fridge while she was struggling to zip up her jacket and grabbing something off the shelf. Her keys were still on the counter from the night before and she finally fixed her zipper as she frantically took her keys and ran out the door. She attempted to lock the door and sprinted over to town hall. She was halfway there when she accidentally ran straight into a woman walking in the same direction as her, knocking both of them to the floor along with the woman’s purse and Olivia’s bag.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry,” Olivia babbled. The other woman smiled at her warmly as she reached for her purse and stood up.

“Don’t worry about it,” She responded. “Where are you off to in such a rush? It’s 4:45 am. What in the world could start this early, especially in this small town?”

“Wait. What? It’s 4:45?” Olivia responded, shocked.

“Yes,” She replied. “Did you think otherwise?”

“Fuck. Yeah, I did. Thought it was 5:45. I have a meeting at 6 that I can’t possibly be late for. I am so sorry to bother you.” Olivia picked up her bag and stood up, rubbing her wrist in the process.

“Is your wrist okay?” The woman asked.

“Yeah, just a scrape. Nervous habit, I suppose,” Olivia said. “So, what’s your name? I never caught it.”

“Satya. And you?”

“You’re Satya? I’m Olivia, that explains why you’re out at this time!”

“Ah, it’s good to meet you. Reyes called you in, I assume?” Satya asked.

“Course he did. You know Reyes. Demanding as all hell,” Olivia said, letting out a laugh. “Called me at 3 in the morning last night and recruited me. He couldn’t even wait until sunrise.”

Satya smiled timidly. “Well, I suppose it is a desperate situation,” She replied thoughtfully. “But yes, I agree he could have some sort of common decency towards his agents doing his work for him.”

Olivia laughed. “Yeah, he definitely could.” She was still sitting on the ground, and Satya offered a hand to her. “Thanks,” Olivia said. “Since we have time, want to see if any coffee shops around here are open at this hour? I’m on an accidental caffeine withdrawal, and I could really use some coffee if this mission goes the way I think it will.”

Satya let out a laugh, one that reminded Olivia of liquid happiness. “Please,” She replied. “I know the feeling. Caffeine has become a staple of my diet.”

They started walking in the direction of town hall, passing old, run down bridal shops and restaurants on the way. They chatted quietly, mostly complaining about Gabriel Reyes. Olivia grabbed an elastic and pulled her hair back, laughing. “He was always such an ass to me when I was at Overwatch. Always took my morning coffee.”

“Yeah! He’s so dependant on it, yet he gets on everybody else about how much they drink.” Satya looked over at Olivia, pointing somewhere behind her. “Looks like that one is open, you want to go in?”

“Yeah, let’s check it out. I hope they have donuts too.”

“If they do, we’ll pick them up on the way back. I don’t want to lug donuts around while researching.”

“Perfect.” Olivia said, smiling as they walked inside.


	5. Dauntless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana Amari really is a smartass.
> 
> Olivia is really fed up with Ana trying to hook her up with Fareeha.
> 
> Jack is so ready to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i keep forgetting to update, sorry about that. i'll post the next chapter soon. and yes i'm horrible at summarizing oops

Ana Amari was just like Olivia remembered. Strong and independent. The mother of Fareeha Amari, an alchemist clearly dedicated to her work. An on-field healer for the Overwatch agents. Olivia was happy that she was the same. They had gotten along so well when Olivia worked alongside her. Olivia had changed, yes. But Ana was the same person inside and out, including her quirk of constantly trying to get Olivia to take Fareeha out on a date.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Olivia. It’s been too long,” Ana said.

“It has. But if it makes you feel any better I haven’t talked to anyone lately- I was living out in the mountains alone for the past couple years. Enjoying nature, you know? Raised a goat once. That was a mistake.” Olivia laughed, smiling widely at Ana. Since she had bumped into Satya this morning, her mood had increased exponentially. She was smiling for the first time in a couple years, all thanks to her.

“You know, if you’re lonely, I can always tell Fareeha to give you a call!” Ana waved her phone at Olivia almost tauntingly, a smirk clearly pasted on her face. Satya was laughing along beside Olivia.

“No thanks, Ana. You know I don’t date,” Olivia replied. It was true. She didn’t date. After Angela, at least. It was too painful.

“Of course you don’t. But either way, talk to her sometime. She always has liked you.”

“I’ll make sure to shoot her a message.” Olivia said.

“Alright! Everyone’s here, so let’s go. We have research to finish,” Morrison butted in. “You know where my car is. Ana in the front, Satya and Olivia in the back. I’m driving.”

Olivia smiled at Satya, who returned it quickly. They watched as Ana and Jack climbed in to the front of the car before climbing in themselves- Olivia on the left, Satya on the right.

“Anyone remember the coordinates?” Ana asked, a worried expression crossing her face.

“Already programmed in to the GPS. Not to worry.” Olivia said, passing her GPS over to Morrison. “Jack, if you spill your weird hibiscus tea on this one, I will not hesitate to murder you.”

“Sounds great,” Morrison replied. “I’d love to die!”


End file.
